Typically, hose reels are used for the purpose of providing a hub or spool onto which a hose may be wound for storing the hose when not in use. The reel may be connected via a supply hose to a fluid supply, enabling the reel to function as a hub between the fluid supply and the hose. The hose may me partly or fully rolled off the reel when used. The length of hose that was rolled off from the reel may be rolled on again after use. This is achieved by rotating the reel in the proper direction as the extended length of hose wraps itself on the hub of the reel, layer after layer.
Hose reels are typically bulky. When multiple hoses are used in a confined space, with each hose having its own hose reel, the required space for accommodating the hose reels can become problematic.
Consequently, one may choose not to use hose reels and have the hoses lying on the floor. This may result in an unsafe working environment where people trip over the hoses. Moreover, clearing the hoses after use can be labor intensive without a hose reel.
An example where hoses are typically used without hose reels because of the bulky nature of hose reels, is the cleaning of the interior of heat exchangers, which is typically an operation involving a Trans Line Exchanger (TLE) or Trans Tube Cleaners (TLC). The TLE and LTC are machines that make use of one up to three high pressure hoses that enter the cooler pipes of a heat exchanger. It is common practice that the hoses, which are connected to the TLE or LTC machine, are lying on the floor in a disoriented order. This is caused by the length of the hoses, which can be 20 meters or more, which causes strangling. At the same the strangled hoses may cause a dangerous situation for the craftsmen steering the TLE or LTC machine or other people just passing this working area. To make this working situation more controlled and safe an extra person may be issued to guide and unstrangle the hoses during the cleaning operation.
Thus, there is a need for compact hose reels that may be used in a confined space, allowing one or more hoses to be used in a safer and more efficient manner.